


good job!

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya is pretty casual with touches and praises. Kageyama isn't used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good job!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinytobio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytobio/gifts).



> Hi! I'd been unsure about which pairing to draw for you since so many appealed to me? But then I saw kagenoya and honestly I've never thought about that ship! I wanted to try doing something for it.
> 
> It's a little simple but I hope you still like it!


End file.
